Dealing With His Asthma
by Pricat
Summary: When Sam finds out he has asthma, he's scared but Jean helps him out


**A/N**

**This story is based off a head canon Emily my friend on tumblr and I have about Sam having asthma but I couldn't resist plus there will be some cuteness between Jean and Sam but it's adorable because Sam is scared but Jean and his young niece Casey help.**

**After a hike during a picnic makes him wheezy, Sam goes to the doctor and finds out he has asthma and has to use an inhaler so Jean and his niece Casey help him feel better but show him it's okay.**

**Before anybody flips, I have asthma, so I know what it's like along with carry an inhaler.**

* * *

"You ready mon ami, for the picnic, at the forest park?" Jean asked as both his young niece Casey and Sam nodded because it was Sprong Break so Casey's enrichment classes were off for two weeks so they could have fun together.

"Yes Jeanbug it's going to be fun, right?" Sam said as he was wearing a messenger bag which had his stuff in it but he saw Casey put her inhaler in her handbag because she might need it in case her asthma flared up.

"I didn't know you had asthma, Casey." Sam said curious.

"Yes, as I've had it since I was little, Sam but it helps." she told him as they were getting in the car plus it was a long car ride to the forest park so we're playing car games like twenty questions making them chuckle and Jean understood as he was normally busy solving cases.

Sam agreed but was hoping that things would be okay as the car arrived at the forest park making Casey smile as the forest was giving her ideas for fantasy stories making Sam smirk and knew she was going to get ideas for her novels.

"We can explore the forest, after we eat okay?" Jean said making her excited as Sam smirked seeing her very happy.

They were laying the picnic rug under a tree.

They were eating but having fun but they loved being together, they were a close knit family but smirked.

* * *

After eating, they were going on an nature hike but they were exploring the forest but the pollen was pretty high which bothered people with allergies but Casey was getting wheezy but breathing through her nose stopping and taking her inhaler as Jean heard wheezing but it wasn't Casey but Sam!

"Mon ami you okay, you sure you're okay?" Jean asked the blue feathered male.

"I-I'm fine..." Sam said sounding wheezy which bothered both Casey and Jean because they cared about him and his health so when they got home, Jean was phoning their doctor because Sam needed to get checked out by his doctor since he saw an eagle doctor instead of a human one because an eagle one understood how to treat their species.

"I d-don't need to see Dr Pucci!" Sam protested.

"Sam, you were out of breath during our hike, meaning something is wrong with you." Jean told the blue feathered male.

"I think I know why you don't wanna go to the doctor, because you're scared but Jean and I will help you and be right by your side." Casey told him.

"Okay, guys I will go, to the doctor." Sam told them.

Jean hugged him, kissing his blue feathered cheek making Casey smile because she was used to this but it was cute.

"We have to go in the morning, okay?" Jean told them but Sam was very quiet meaning that he was worried and Jean would make him feel better, since he cared about Sam.

Later that night Sam was quiet but wheezing but drinking water helped making Jean sigh.

"Come here, mon ami." he told him pulling him into a hug.

"You know that I promised Kermit that I would look out for you, and you wheezing isn't you.

Plus Dr Pucci will know what to do, to help you." Jean told him.

Sam smiled as Jean's hugs were magical so we're soothing him into sleep but Jean could hear wheezy breaths from Sam hoping that the doctor could help Sam out.

"I'll get some more water, okay?" Jean whispered.

Later that morning, both Jean and Sam were in Dr Pucci's office along with Casey but Casey was surprised that Sam's doctor was from his species making the doctor chuckle.

"Yes you see, a human doctor knows how to help guys like you and Jean, but they don't know how to treat Eagles like I do but it's good you're curious.

I think Sam has asthma, Mr Napeleon." she told Jean.

"Sam was scared but Casey understood as she was understanding but knew that he might need an inhaler makimg Sam worry because he didn't want the others to know but Dr Pucci was explaining to Jean how to help Sam with his inhalers so sighed.

They were leaving but Sam was quiet in the car making Jean underdtand but would find a way to make the blue feathered male feel better at home so was seeing him on the couch resting his head on his favourite pillow, as Jean entered the room sitting beside him, remembering when Casey first had her inhaler, she was embarrassed.

He could hear Sam all wheezy knowing he needed the inhaler, shaking it and opening the top after getting Sam to sit up seeing him blow into it and coughing after it meaning he'd taken the medicine that was inside the inhaler.

"I feel better, Jeanbug but why do I need to take it?" Sam asked softly.

"You have these bugs in you that flare up so the stuff in the inhaler helps keep them at bay." Jean explained.

"I see, but I hope the others don't find out, especially Constantine but I underdtand, because I don't want to get sick." Sam told him.

"Atta boy, Sammy!

And if anybody makes fun of you, they'll deal with me mon ami because you are special to me." Jean told him.

Sam nodded feeling better.


End file.
